


错位

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 5/24, ABO, M/M, OOC, 原创抹布, 抹布, 瞎编瞎设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 为了扭转地位，有点小恶魔的HS
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 1





	错位

**Author's Note:**

> 雷！  
> 注意避雷

“我回来了！”

轻快的语调仿佛兴奋的孩子放学冲回家的第一声招呼，愉快的情绪即使透过紧闭的房门仍能隐约渗入耳中。可白鸟知道，此时站在玄关的平野多半是满脸绯红，晕晕乎乎地解下围巾和外套，纵情声色的模样和这天真的语调大相庭径。这么说或许是过于严苛的指控，还似乎含着他浓浓的怨气，但从他的角度看来，平野最近实在是有够异常。晚回家不说，明明不爱喝酒又不胜酒力却染上了一身闻起来就很昂贵的酒气，当中还不变地夹杂着他一股不熟悉的信息素。询问理由，得到的回答也只是剧团工作事宜。这也就不怪他的想象力驰走起飞，描绘出令他烦闷的前因后果。他对着自己心中这团像被猫爪玩弄过的一团乱糟糟的毛线说不出个所以然，但近来连看着平野不变的弯弯笑眼都疑神疑鬼起来。

但他现在一个人躺在没开灯的卧室中、无法出声回应平野，更多是因为自己不着边际的揣测生了闷气。他缩缩身体，把不自主竖起关注门外那扰人心乱的脚步声的耳朵也闷在棉被中。这不像他，他闷闷地想道，他应该是个容易满足的人。

曾几何时，光是得到平野的青睐这件没有前因后果的蹊跷事就足以让他此身无憾。他不会去想原因，也害怕想象两人的未来。但他以为即使是这段清汤白面一样的关系，他也会使尽浑身解数去护食。

可是他的全力又算得了什么呢？这么想着，他整颗心都沉到了胃底咕噜冒泡的黑池中。每次他在柔软的手中泄精后，平野脸上茫然的表情和随后掩饰失望的温柔笑容不受控制地浮现，如凭空而起的螺旋水涡般裹挟心脏，却腐蚀得他心痛。他凝视着床边凝固的黑暗，无声地嚅动嘴唇劝说自己。如果平野真的有了别的什么人去真正满足不管是身体还是心灵的需求，他现在已不确定他还能否忠诚地守候在原地。当怀揣的希望真正暗下时，他才知道无尽的夜晚原来比想象中更寒冷刺骨。

丝毫不知屋中人的复杂心理，无人响应的平野发出疑惑的呢喃声，赤脚踩上地板，“咚咚咚”经过空荡客厅，又顺着走廊晃到厕所前，将发烫的额头贴上磨砂玻璃，边蹭着玻璃舒适的凉意，边莫名其妙威胁起门后不存在的人，笑吟吟地道：“再不出来的话我就要撞门了哟！”

哀鸣被扼杀在厚重的棉被中，他绝望地担忧起自己在在这段关系中的角色。

在高中时代奇迹般地和他开始交往后的一段时间内，平野好像并没有和他做爱的意愿似的，仅仅是放学一起回家、偶尔上门来聊天玩游戏，毕业后也没有任何一丝关于性的暗示，这让他也只好把蠢蠢欲动的脑袋缩回壳中。然而他却无时无刻不在肖想这件事，光是看到平野在家中松开校服领带、坐在身旁的沙发上双手捧着自己买来的点心就足以让他下身的帐篷膨胀起来，更别提平野不经意间展露肌肉线条和身体曲线。但他的高潮来的快、去得也快。每次躲进厕所解决不说，还要进出好几回，平野大概一直认为他对厕所的喜爱不亚于自己吧。

门的那侧只有嘶嘶的气流在回应，而平野还在重复地叫着白鸟的名字，大脑逐渐被抽取最后一丝意识，圆滚滚的脑袋顺着玻璃门逐渐滑下，最后在厕所前的地毯缩成一团，陷入沉沉的梦中。

白鸟暗暗叹了口气，掀开被子下了床。他弯下腰架着平野的两侧腋窝，将毛地毯上婴儿般蜷缩着的平野拖回房间的床上。无法支撑身体的双腿被拖拽扫过地板，撞上拐角的墙角，引起身前人不满的哼哼声和轻微的挣扎，但这些都因为感受到身后传来的熟悉体温而安分下去了。

他的体格无法轻松地将精健的平野抱起，这让身为Alpha的他多少也有点自卑。事实上看到平野躺在洁白的细长绒毛间，栗色的卷发散乱，黑衬衫的扣子大开领口松散，毫无防备地露出胸前泛红的肌肤，还在睡梦中露出甜甜的微笑，他感到胸口没由来的一股闷气，让他更无法使出超常的力气了。

他最后费力地分步将平野搬上了床，床垫弹了两下，平野脸朝下被埋在枕头中，吐出一串绵绵呜声，溺水者般扑腾一会才掌握自己的身体，笨拙地转身浮出半张脸来，宽阔的肩膀高高起伏几下，又安稳地睡去了。

他垂眼望着身下熟睡的人，牙关被紧咬得嘎吱作响。香甜呛鼻的烟尘气毫不遮掩地缭绕于平野周身，与浓密顺滑的发丝纠缠，跳动在肌肤的每个毛孔上。

谁能想得到高中时有名的飒爽学长会是个Omega呢？连他也只是极其偶然才得知。在外人看来，两人各自隐藏的身份或许是调转过来的——意气风发的Alpha令人费解地选择了平平无奇的Omega，然而实际却是一个无人懂得采撷的Omega机缘巧合落入了个不中用的Alpha的怀中。

但他从来不介意别人的嘲弄眼光或是自尊的阻挠，他在校内为平野保守秘密、为此作掩护，都是出自本愿。由此，他成了平野的唯一。别的任何人都只能艳羡嫉妒看低他。

像是不忍平野的任何一丝气味飘离自己似的，他将含着信息素的每一寸空气都吸入肺中，静静感受平野的存在于自身体内的分散再组、最后溶于血与肉中。完了还嫌不够，骚动的欲望使他做出了更进一步的举动。

他像做贼般从握紧的拳头中伸出一只发抖的指尖，轻轻勾起一边垂下的衣襟，悄悄瞥进衣领。平野含胸侧卧着，胸前堆起两团娇小的白馥乳肉，微震的雪堆顶端半埋着浅色的果实，此时已随无节制的扩散的信息素，挺立着展露全貌等待抚触。他移过手指，轻刮逗弄，惹得平野肩膀猛地抖动几下，便匆匆收回。

他最后还是强忍下来，拽过自己的那条被子，转身背对着平野，小心地只占了小半边床，集中意念压制下翻涌的欲望。

可想到迷醉的平野就躺在另一边，他的脑中飘过杂乱画面，喘息只是不受控制的愈发急促，最终只懊悔地大叹一声，将手伸进裤裆抚慰自己。

“怎么了？哪里难受吗？”

后背突然贴上一团暖意，他吓了一跳，像是为了藏匿罪证，猛地抽出手。醉醺醺的平野却用保育员似夸张的语调，越过他的肩膀，捏着他的脸说道。

火热的吐息铺洒在他的耳根后，他已无暇去思考平野为何突然醒来，只是由内拽紧了被子，把自己包成一个夹生的煎蛋，死死盖住他昂首赤裸的性器。

“没什么！只是身体有些不舒服。”不假思索的谎言脱口而出。

平野噗嗤一声笑了出来，抓住他藏在怀里的僵硬的手掌，抬起后一口咬上了先前他偷偷玩弄平野乳头的食指。

“撒谎是不好的。”平野又顺着咬上他的手腕，望着他的眼睛却依旧亮晶晶的，晃得他心慌。

他干脆完全缩进了被窝里，彻底逃避盘问。可是平野却紧追不放，撒娇般拖着黏黏的语调抱怨，掀起被子的边角一通乱钻，强硬地突破了防线。黑乱之中他胡乱地挣扎，但还是被牢牢地捕捉住。他感到平野从背后将他按住故意压在身下，一个劲地拥挤爬上他的身体。他裸露的性器不知在哪块细嫩的皮肤上磨蹭，也不知最终将精液射在了何处。高潮如流星般一闪而过、一时点亮了整片视线，最终他在被窝底下丢人地哀嚎着射精了。

而平野像是没有意识到一般还在往他身上蹭，高潮过后敏感的阴茎被刺激得颤抖着又有了抬头之势，他扭头躲着上方扎眼的头发，却克制不住发出肮脏的呻吟。

突然身上的骚动平息了，刺眼的白光透过眼皮覆盖眼球。他谨慎地眯缝起眼睛习惯，缓缓才睁开，却看见平野在他的上方撑起身子，顶起一块白色被单，灯光斜着照入，在红润的脸上添上半边阴影半边光亮，渲染得一切都扑朔迷离、难以琢磨，而只有那双隐在灰影中的弯弯笑眼却清晰地闪着比人造电气灯光更耀眼的光辉。

这场景猛然与他幻想中的婚礼、平野身穿白无垢的模样重合。他大睁着眼，情难自禁，愣愣地屈首凑上眼前动人的面孔。

但这个吻却被躲开了。

“呼呼，刚刚乱发脾气躲着我的孩子不乖哦。”平野直起身子，含糊不清地嬉笑道，随手把脑袋后滑落的被子抽到一旁，居高临下地看着他，露出不知为何仍掺着无邪的坏笑。

他呆呆地看着莫名透着纯真媚态的平野抽出自己衬衫上松垮的黑丝绸领带把他的双手绑在床杆上，只是沉迷在用肉眼挥网捕捉眼前人皮肤上闪耀着的温润的象牙色光泽。

“好孩子应该谨慎许愿，不过…”

平野顿了顿，不知在想什么，眼珠跟着转了转。就在他以为平野在堵塞的思考中迷失了时，一根手指随着视线一道点上他的下颚，一路划过对Alpha来说过于贫瘠的胸肌和腹肌，最后来到鼓胀的裆部上，但只是在上面戏谑地捏了两下，就不去管它了，反而转身去在腰间忙活，松开自己的皮带，褪下起了皱的西装裤，从裤管中抽出光洁有力的腿来。

他心急地望着雕塑般的后背，平野用麻痹了触觉的手指笨拙地拨弄圈扣皮带，再慢悠悠地拽下内裤边的场景于脑内火烧燎原，他忍不住代替被桎梏的双手，屈起膝盖去蹭平野肉实挺翘的臀部，可也被不满地警告的平野绕到身后挥手拍下。

他感到腹部阵阵火烧火燎，却只能眼巴巴看着平野跪坐在他身体两侧，浑圆的两团松软臀肉悬在小腹上，一点点向外侧挪动膝盖，慢慢打开腿。

他被死死固定在床上，屈起的脖颈已在隐隐作痛，但他无法动弹。平野的一只手此时背到身后，将泛红的臀尖握在手心中，捏起半边臀肉，缓缓往外掰开。他眯细了眼睛，企图将一切尽收眼底。而很快，在他被火辣景象炙烤般干涩眼珠中显映的后穴形状就被前方攀上的手指撑溃了形状，如被撬开的扇贝壳一般，他只望见一抹鲜嫩的浅肉色。

“啊！”平野将一截手指送入，钝钝的、吃惊似地慌叹道，“里面湿了，好丢人…”

平野扭过头偷瞥他，迷离的醉眼俯视盯望着他铺在粘板上任其宰割的身体。在他恍神间，平野脸上的红晕似乎更浓重了，扑闪的浓黑睫毛垂下，平野又咬起殷红的饱满下唇，异样娇嗔地警告他：“真是的，不要笑我啊…”

可他什么都没说，什么都说不出来。平野黏腻的呢喃在他耳膜之上融化，这放荡的矜持如无端生出的细软羽毛在他体内扑腾，即将撕破他干瘪的身体破茧而出。

屋内好似蒸腾起热气，其间糅杂着青烟的撩人喘息如染雨青烟缭绕在他心头，他不得不眯起眼睛才能看清，平野的股间不知何时又多了一根手指。指甲修得平整的圆润指尖在穴口周围试探性地点戳几下，便生涩地强行挤入。伴随着一串闷哼，被肉穴含泪吞没的手指弯起指节，抽动间反射出银色水光。

“哈啊…啊…讨厌，水…停不下来…不要看！”

稚气未脱的手指在软穴中的抽插愈发激烈，平野精瘦的腰肢也随之摆动起来，腰间掀起晃眼的雪白波浪，当发狠扣上体内一点时，震颤的指节用力得泛白，呻吟像团团奶油喷涌而出。透明液体从指间接连汨汨滴落，弄得股缝和大腿一派淫糜，甚至几滴温热的淫水打上了他赤裸的性器，几乎被他炙热的欲望瞬间蒸发，令他受刑般低声咆哮。

背对着他的平野好似在饮泣一般，声声拔高，弓起身子发抖，可吐息尾端的绵绵颤抖仍透露出竭力隐藏的愉悦。他像个隐形的观众，目瞪口呆地看着这场忘我地独角秀。他从来不知道淡漠疏离的平野还有这样淫荡的一面，不禁想到平野发情时，是否会把自己关在房间中如此放纵地呻吟、指奸自己，然后才穿整衣物清清白白的出现在他面前。

“让，让我！”他词不达意，只是从疯狂吞咽口水的干涸嗓子深处挤出几个随机的字，他甚至没有意识到自己在说话，只是困兽般一个劲地挣扎，晃动床杆，发出粗重的金属碰撞声音。

平野昏昏沉沉地晃着脑袋，转动覆上一层发光的薄汗的圆滑肩头，扭身看他，好像刚刚听到他的叫唤，才重新意识到他的存在一样。看到他像半熟的虾米一般扭动挣扎，平野像是处于梦境般的高烧中，发出傻傻的沙哑笑声。

跨开腿、转身面向他，平野睁圆湿漉漉的眼睛凑近看他，“诶，或许真的是身上哪里难受吗?”

“是这里吗?”平野戏谑着点点他顶在小腹上完全勃起的粗短的肉肠，弯着眼睛问道。

而这一触仿佛是滴在沙漠中的第一滴清凉雨滴，他失去理智、费力地皱起脸，高高耸动着腰部，索求更多。

可恶作剧般的笑容忽然在平野脸上溶解开来，变成了一片惘然的空白。一抹淡粉色被挟在齿间来回流动，平野半阖的眼中又氤氲起令人捉摸不透的雾气。被他的阴茎磨蹭泛红的手被收了回去，在胸前衬衫上擦去粘液，平野被熏红的面容上没了表情，只是机械地解开他的裤子纽扣，将牛仔裤剥下，露出整个黑丛丛的胯部。

“今天回家的时候，没有回应、没有人来迎接我，我还以为我被丢下了。”

平野梦呓般呢喃着，满不在意地坐上了炙热的一团肉。肉体的重量压在他的心头上，鲜活的肌肤触感贴在他的胯部之上，血管的搏动都清晰传来，细腻的纹理烙入他的皮肤表层，温热柔软的臀肉沉叠于肉棒之上，饱含累累肉感、暗暗波动。他硬挺着躺在肚皮上的阴茎被嵌入湿润的臀缝间，道道褶皱都感知地一清二楚。

“贪心的坏孩子欺负人了就要乖乖认错才行。”

说着，平野倾身扶着他的肩膀，晃动起腰来。两人的囊袋相撞，相互挤压、磨蹭，刺骨的电流阵阵闪过。当平野的臀部滑到阴茎顶端时，因着下沉的体重，半个光滑的龟头一个不注意蹭入了后穴中。突如其来的湿热细嫩的包裹逼得他张大了嘴却喘不出胸口翻沉的一股膨胀的气来，他使劲挤压酸痛的胸腔，想要勒令心脏停止跳动。接着，他的精液便泄了出来。

在临近高潮之际，他还撇着嘴角强行忍耐，却忍不住耸动胯部、把龟头往小穴里挤，意识模糊地哭着喊道：“…让我进去！我…我想操你那里…”

他的脉搏疯狂跳动，全身的血管都被急速流动的血液硬生生撑大，好一会都无法平复。在一片混乱之中，他感到额头被轻轻拂过，额间乱发被轻柔地整理到一边。

“不可以哦。”

可他分明听到了平野低哑的声音在拒绝。他吃力地睁开一条眼缝，眼前的平野脸上泛着异样的潮红，吐出的短促气息仿佛能将他的血肉一并融化。

“插进去的话会怀孕的，肚皮会鼓出去，里面要长出小宝宝来的。”平野歪着脑袋，卷发跟着晃动，一字一句费力地咬清字词，像是小孩在复述他刚被灌输的知识，“我不可以怀孕，因为我是不能怀孕的，别人都知道。”

“啊！”他刚想开口，却被平野的一声惊呼打断了，“刚刚…有点进去了，危险…”

说罢，平野俯下身，一只手肘撑在他的脑袋旁边，烟雨迷蒙的眼睛直直望进他的。

“你好坏啊。连射进去一点点的精液都有可能让我成为怀上宝宝的。”平野的黑白分明的眼仁转动几下，瘪着嘴抱怨道，一边将另一只手伸到背后、越过肉丘，将穴口浅浅处的精液拨出。可发软的手臂无法支撑太久，平野最后垮倒在他的胸前。

“你以前明明不是这样的。想要的很少，也不擅长抱怨，更不会想要离开我…”他听到平野在他耳边细语，眼眶中絮起眼泪。

“对不起…对不起！关于随便乱想、不理你的事，还有控制不住想和你做爱的事。”他目光一沉，坦率地道了歉，“我从来没没想过强迫你做你不喜欢的事，我只要能待在你身边就好。”

他有些哽咽，顿了一顿，继续道：“现在我明白了，直到你抛弃我的那天为止，我都无法离开你。”

平野趴在他胸前，仰脸看着他，甜甜地笑了

“我怎么可能会抛弃你？”平野睁着大眼睛，还沾着星点精液的手指绕上他后脑勺的发丝，哑哑的声音透着些撒娇的意味说道，“就算全部找遍了可能也找不到像你一样的Alpha。”

说完，平野凑上去亲了亲他鼻子上因忍耐而皱起的褶皱，伸出失去距离感的手指，晃动摸索了一会，才解开绑住他双手的领带。他被释放的瞬间一下反身压上平野，而被按在床上的平野只是呵呵地笑着，任由他从脸颊到胸口、再到大腿，发狂地亲吻自己的腺体，接着亲遍全身，像在布撒仁慈的奖励。

“今天庆功会上…热潮突然来了，其他的Alpha只会下流地调笑说要怎么征服那个没被标记的Omega，把精液灌满他的肚子。你就从来不会这么想，是不是？真了不起！”

他心虚地抬脸观察正闭目柔声哼鸣的平野，小声地应和了一声。

平野露出满意的笑容，笑声和话语间夹杂着毫不掩饰的率直呻吟，双手摩挲着向下，捧起他埋在自己胸前舔舐的脸，在嘴角落下一个轻快的吻，随后软嫩的双唇凑近他的耳朵：“这是只给乖孩子的奖励，以后不可以再想着放弃我了。”

平野拾起他的手掌，抬到唇边，转动眼珠向上望了望，随后直勾勾地盯住他发颤的眼珠，将一根手指送入微微撅起的饱满松软的双唇形成的缝隙中。绵软的嘴唇仿佛充分浸润的海绵蛋糕圆环，如象征特权的权戒般被缓缓推上他的指跟，接着便是一团火热黏湿的果浆似的紧密包裹，他仿佛能由指端尝到这甜蜜的味道，带着酥麻渗入心脏。

“只要不会怀孕的话，对我做更多的事也没有关系哦。”平野吐出被津液裹上一层银色微光的中指，醉眼朦胧的双目浅笑着盯视他，吐出舌尖舔了舔他发颤的指端，几秒后又落下视线，吞吐起另一只手指来。

当被那些滴着自己津液的手指侵入时，平野却拿肉乎乎的手掌遮住了小巧的脸，可却掩不住一声声嘶哑的请求“更多”。

他如同隔着薄纱窗幔窥视这个陌生、放荡的平野，却又仿佛在亲身操干那具鲜活有力的肉体，奇异的错位感扭曲拖拽着他的脑神经，可他已经无法去在意敞露的脑仁中被灌入什么凉风，只感到自己全身的血都在向下身奔腾，拥挤滞带，痛得销魂。

在令人晕眩的世界收束于一个光点时，他听到皲裂的黑暗中传来低哑而诱惑的低吟。

“你是独一无二的Alpha，我的Omega。”


End file.
